


Family is When I'm with You

by exploring_in_space



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, They're a little dense but they get there in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploring_in_space/pseuds/exploring_in_space
Summary: Aaron has weekly brunch with his family. Robert just wants to be the nice boy Aaron introduces them to
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 22
Kudos: 117





	Family is When I'm with You

Aaron meets Robert at some party Vic is throwing to celebrate her promotion to head chef at the restaurant she and Aaron work. She had been talking Robert up for weeks to Aaron, excited that her big brother was moving back to Leeds after some years abroad. She’s buzzing with excitement when she pulls Aaron out of the crowd to introduce him to Robert 

He’s sitting on the couch, hand holding a bottle of beer. When Vic makes the introductions, he stands up - towering slightly above Aaron. He’s fit, something Vic hadn’t mentioned but he supposes that’s not something someone would say about their sibling.

“Nice to meet you, Aaron.” Robert says, and his voice is befitting to a man like him. It’s rich and it makes Aaron nod and shake his hand dumbly. Vic is saying something to the right of him, but he doesn’t hear it, just takes in Robert’s appearance. Eventually, Vic gets distracted by another guest, and Aaron doesn’t really hang about after she leaves.

Aaron wanders out to the balcony of Vic’s flat to smoke a cigarette. It’s a habit he’s been trying to break, but social events where alcohol is liberal always breaks his resolve. He’s almost through his smoke when Robert sidles next to him, silent but gives a friendly nod towards Aaron.

“Alright?” Aaron asks after a few moments of silence, flicking the burnt out cigarette off the balcony and onto the snowy ground. The smoke had warmed him momentarily but the wisps of the winter air is enough to keep most party goers off the balcony.

“Yeah, needed some fresh air.” Robert says with a smile, breath puffs out of his mouth when he talks.

“So you came to stand next to the smoker?” Aaron deadpans, causing Robert to laugh ruefully in slight embarrassment, but he says nothing to defend himself. The combined warmth between the pair allows them to stay out here longer, alone.

They make idle inane conversation, just the two of them. Robert asks about Aaron’s job, who is a chef alongside Vic. They’ve worked at the same restaurant together for over a year after Aaron finally decided to put his skills to use in a professional kitchen. Aaron, in turn, learns that Robert’s an investment banker, which sounds like utter hell. He’s never seen the appeal of working day in and day out in some cushy office, preferring to use his hands.

Robert talks about his time abroad in Spain as the night continues; funny anecdotes that have Aaron chuckling softly and placing his hand on Robert’s forearm. The cold temperature dives lower as the last vestiges of the sun’s rays disappear into the horizon. No amount of shared body heat is enough to allow themselves to continue their quiet chatting on the balcony.

They walk back into the flat side by side, and Robert nicks one of the bottles of champagne Vic had out and they find a corner to continue talking. They pass the bottle between the two of them, and the champagne bubbles inside Aaron, as he presses closer to Robert, who seems to welcome Aaron’s proximity. It’s mad, but them curled around each other in their corner is all Aaron can focus on. The rest of the party could fuck right off and Aaron wouldn’t notice nor care.

When Robert finally leans down towards and gives Aaron a kiss, Aaron takes advantage and surges up towards Robert. They exchange a few champagne-tinged kisses before Robert is pulling Aaron out of the flat and into a cab to Robert’s flat, Aaron grinning the entire time.

Aaron doesn’t even have a second to look at Robert’s flat before Robert is pushing him into his bedroom, and tugging clothes off. Aaron thinks the party was quite the success before Robert is kissing him again and he abandons all thought for the night.

*

The sun’s rays on Aaron’s face is what wakes him up the next morning. He’s in a room he doesn’t at first recognize until he feels Robert’s body next to him. He can hear Robert’s irregular breathing behind him, indicating he’s awake. 

“What time is it?” Aaron hoarsely asks, closing his eyes, hoping he can sleep a little longer before having to leave.

He hears rustling from Robert, shifting in the bed. “Half past-ten,” comes Robert’s sleepy voice. 

Aaron’s eyes immediately open, “Shit!” He jumps out of bed, suddenly more energetic than he had been only a short while ago. 

“Something wrong?” Robert’s voice is still sleep-addled, no urgency to wake him up like it did Aaron. 

“Gotta be in Hotten in half an hour,” Aaron says, trying to pull on his clothes from last night. He has a weekly Sunday brunch with his family and extended family. If he’s late or doesn’t show up, a hoard of Dingles will be at his door demanding a reason for his absence.

It’s not like going to Hotten every Sunday is really much of a chore, or even being with his family. But at a time like this, when he’s having to leave the bed of someone like Robert, it makes him wish he could just tell his family to fuck off. 

Robert laughs, “What’s in Hotten that’s better than this?” He stretches languidly on the bed, sheets slipping from his waist. He knows what he’s doing, the cheeky bastard.

“Family brunch, innit?” Aaron tugs his shirt on and picks up his hoodie that had been carelessly thrown on the floor. 

“Am I gonna see you again?” Robert asks as he watches Aaron dress.

“You know where I work.” Aaron shrugs with a smile, but pulls out his phone and hands it towards Robert anyway.

Robert stands up from the bed, completely unashamed of his nakedness and walks towards Aaron. He takes Aaron’s phone out from his hand and types in his contact information, all the while with the smuggest of smiles on his face. When he hands it back to Aaron, he deliberately touches Aaron’s fingers and leans into Aaron’s space. “Better hurry, don’t want to miss your family brunch.” He says against Aaron’s lips.

Aaron doesn’t even seem to register what Robert’s talking about. Decides it’s worth the earache from his family if he’s late, and lets himself get pushed back onto Robert’s bed.

*

By the time he leaves Robert’s flat, Aaron knows he’s going to be at least an hour late to his mum and Charity’s pub. Most of the Dingles live around or in Hotten and it makes the most sense for everyone to meet at his mum’s for the weekly meal. Plus the added bonus of beer seems to work for everyone. He had to take a cab back to his flat to pick his car up and then finally gets to his mum’s. 

Aaron manages to sneak into the house through the back and goes upstairs to freshen up. Or at least not look too obvious that he’s wearing day-old clothes. He splashes some water onto his face and finds some mouthwash to rinse out his mouth. When he finally looks presentable enough, he does back downstairs into the living room.

“There you are! Didn’t think you would actually show up!” Chas says immediately when Aaron walks into the area, making all the other members of his family turn and look at Aaron.

“‘Bout time you arrive. We’re starvin’ here!” Zak exclaims, causing others to laugh and agree.

“Marlon’s a cook too you know!” Aaron grumbles.

“Eh, it’s not my turn to cook!” Marlon pipes up with a shrug. Everyone contributes by bringing some side dishes, but Aaron and Marlon switch off making the main dish. Aaron had actually forgotten it was his turn to cook. He’s suddenly glad he left Robert’s flat (despite Robert’s futile attempts of persuading Aaron otherwise).

Once he finally manages to escape everyone’s questioning, Aaron settles into the kitchen, trying to think of something easy he can cook. He eventually settles on making omelets and is starting to prepare everything when Liv sneaks up next to him.

“You look like you slept in a ditch.” He knows Chas most likely has sent Liv over on a fact-finding mission. Liv, being just as nosy as Chas, probably had no issue agreeing to it. 

"Get out of my kitchen." Aaron tries to sound intimidating, but he’s still hungover and thinking about Robert pouting when Aaron finally managed to get out of bed again and leave properly.

"This ain't your kitchen." Comes Liv’s sharp reply. She’s got herself perched on one of the countertops, swinging her feet, smirking at Aaron.

"Every kitchen is my kitchen." Aaron retorts, dicing up an onion for the omelets.

"Except Victoria's." Liv sticks her tongue out. 

"Watch it, you.” Aaron shakes the knife he’s holding towards Liv, and she just laughs and jumps off the countertop. 

Liv left her mum’s to come to live with Aaron and his family two years ago. Originally, Aaron was going to take care of her, but Chas took her on instead, reasoning an actual home was better than a tiny flat. Especially because Aaron shares the flat with a roommate, Adam. In the end, it just made more sense for Liv to be with a bigger support system than what Aaron could provide. Still, having Liv in his life has been the best thing that’s happened to him. Until she opens her gob.

Aaron is the subject of his entire family’s teasing for the rest of the day. He’s laughing along throughout the day, but his minds invariably wander back to Robert. He wonders if Robert really wants to see Aaron again. Aaron now has Robert’s number, so the ball is in his court. Aaron hasn’t really been looking for a relationship, but last night and this morning was easy and fun. 

Right before Aaron turns on his car to head back to his flat after most Dingles leave, he sends a quick text to Robert telling him it’s Aaron. He pockets his phone and doesn’t think about it until he’s pulling onto the street of his flat. When he looks again, he sees a reply from Robert that makes Aaron’s face break out into a grin.

*

Of course, the needling didn’t end after his brunch with his family. Vic gives a hard stare at Aaron when he enters the kitchen a week later. They hadn't been on the same shift since before her promotion. She doesn’t say anything at first, making Aaron think that maybe he was in the clear and she didn’t know about him and Robert. But of course, she chooses the time when Aaron least expects it: during the middle of lunch rush.

“Did you have fun at my party last weekend?” Vic asks over the hullabaloo of a busy kitchen. “Because it looked like you and Robert were having  _ fun _ .”

Vic is lucky Aaron had just finished putting his diced vegetables into the broth, because he completely balks at her statement. “You what?”

“I'm just saying. I didn't introduce the pair of yas to sleep with each other.” Vic is expertly cutting a row of carrots and shoots Aaron a wry smile. 

“Didn’t you? Thought that’s why you were badgering me for days' on end about your brother.” Aaron snipes back. He feels painfully embarrassed, possibly more than when he was evading questions from his family. 

Vic rolls her eyes with a smile, “Don’t be a prat.”

“Who says I am?” Aaron grins back. 

It looked like Vic was going to say something else, but a server thankfully interrupts Aaron and Vic’s bantering with a sheepish look. “I know it’s busy, but a customer wants to pay his compliments to the chef who cooked his meal.”

Vic and Aaron share a roll of their eyes. It doesn't happen often, but there will occasionally be one customer wishing to thank the chef in person. Their kitchen has a large opening looking out towards the main eating area, and Aaron spots Robert sitting at one of the tables. He’s looking towards the kitchen with the smuggest of grins on his face, tipping Aaron off immediately who is asking to thank the chef.

“I’ll take this one,” Aaron mutters to both the server and Vic. He can feel Vic’s curiosity roll off in waves: Aaron never goes and talks to the patrons. He knows Vic won’t let it lie, her curiosity too great to just let Aaron off the hook. So he tries to hurry to the table as quickly as possible before Vic sees who is at the table.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Aaron says when he gets to Robert’s table.

“Don’t get many compliments for your cooking?” Robert’s smile is far too self-assured and yet it charms the hell out of Aaron.

Before Aaron can say anything, Vic is at Aaron’s side, quicker than Aaron thought it would take. “Oh  _ hello _ . I don’t ever remember you visiting me at work before!” Her voice is dripping with sarcasm, but there’s no heat to it. Robert, to his credit, at least looks momentarily embarrassed by Vic’s words but plays it off with a smile and wave of his hand. 

“Well I’m here now, aren’t I?” Robert gives a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it wink towards Aaron and leans back on his chair with a smile directed towards Vic.

“Not to visit  _ me _ , that’s for sure!” Vic says back with a huff. She has a smile on her face, and just shakes her head before leaving Aaron and Robert alone again. Aaron knows he doesn’t have much time to continue chatting with Robert; it’s still busy and his boss will probably be breathing down his neck in a few minutes. But he throws caution to the wind and sits himself across from Robert.

“You couldn’t pick a more convenient time?” Aaron grouses.

“Well I heard I had to come here in order to see you again.” They both laugh at Robert’s words. It wasn’t exactly like they hadn’t spoken since Aaron left Robert’s flat. They have been texting each other almost nonstop. Aaron, not usually one big on texting, had eagerly responded to every text Robert had sent.

“Well, now you’ve seen me.”

Robert gives an intense look, before a cocky smile erupts on his face. “Yes, I have.”

“I have to get back to the kitchen,” Aaron says with a rueful shake of his head.

As he’s getting up, Robert lunges forward across the table and wraps his hand around Aaron’s wrist. “Let me take you to dinner tonight.”

“Yeah okay,” Aaron replies quickly, smiling. Robert returns the smile, looking every bit like a cat who got the canary. But it didn’t matter one bit to Aaron, he was finding himself to be completely indulgent in all things Robert related.

When he gets back to the kitchen Vic just raises one of her eyebrows and shakes her head. It doesn’t bother Aaron one bit, already looking forward to his date with Robert.

*

After Robert’s visit to Aaron’s work, they start an easy and fun arrangement. They talk every day, whether through text or phone calls, and spend every moment together during the weekend, save for when Aaron leaves for brunch. It probably moves quicker than a casual relationship, but Aaron finds it so easy to be with Robert. And it seems to suit Robert just fine not to define their relationship. 

Until one Sunday while Aaron is getting ready to dash out to Hotten, Robert sneaks up from behind and wraps his arms around Aaron’s waist. “So when am I ever going to those family brunches of yours?” He asks into Aaron’s neck. There’s a teasing edge to his voice, but still, it makes Aaron tense a little. He really hadn’t ever thought about asking Robert to go with him. 

No doubt feeling Aaron tense, Robert turns Aaron around so they can face each other. “Hey...I was joking. It just seems a bit unfair that you leave me with nowt and your family gets to have brunch and enjoy your cooking.”

“So you want me to cook for you, that it?” Aaron deflates a little, happy for the out that Robert gives them.

“Maybe  _ I _ want to cook for  _ you _ ,” Robert suggests with the waggle of his eyebrows. Aaron knows Robert is a good cook, Vic has told him that the reason she got into cooking was because she and Robert would cook with their mum. Robert also had to cook a lot when he was living in Spain because, in Robert’s words, he didn’t know enough Spanish to get him by.

“I’m not easy to please.” Aaron teases.

“That’s not what I’ve found.” Robert has his tongue between his teeth in a teasing way, innuendo dripping from his voice.

“Remind me why I’m with you and your massive ego?” Aaron shakes away a smile that’s growing on his face.

“I’m sauve.” Robert confidently announces, bracketing Aaron between his arms, and buries his head between the crook of Aaron’s neck and shoulder. Robert does this almost every Sunday - trying to get Aaron to stay with Robert and ditch his family. Sometimes, he’s successful, but mostly he just delays Aaron by a few minutes. 

“Get off, your ego is choking me. And I’m going to be late.” Aaron grins, pushing Robert off of him. Robert just rolls his eyes and walks back to the bed while Aaron is putting his shoes on.

“Fine. Leave me here to starve while you gorge yourself!” Robert huffs pathetically and flops back onto the bed. Aaron laughs, but wants to ask Robert if he was serious earlier; if Robert really wants to go with him to Hotten, or if he was just saying that to get Aaron to stay.

His thoughts are still on Robert while he watches Marlon cook this week’s brunch. He offers unwanted advice that makes Marlon kick Aaron out of the kitchen with a menacing shake of his ladle. He’s barely paying attention to whatever scheme Charity is planning while they’re eating, when he gets a text from Robert. It’s a picture of a piece of toast and another photo with Robert pouting. Aaron laughs softly at Robert’s pathetic attempt to guilt Aaron. Trying to be discreet, he takes a quick picture of his meal to send over to Robert. He feels Liv, who is sat across from him, staring at Aaron but doesn’t say anything.

As the brunch winds down, Robert sends another text.  _ I’m withering away and you send that? _ Robert’s petulance comes clear through the text, causing Aaron to laugh. He wanders away from the table to seat himself on the couch, trying to think of a clever response back. But he’s interrupted when Liv plops herself next to Aaron and shoves him playfully.

“So when are we going to meet him.” Liv asks, eying Aaron’s phone.

Aaron hastily puts his phone away, text from Robert forgotten. “Meet who?” He asks innocently, which earns him the most expressive eye roll from her.

“Your boyfriend, obviously.”

“Who says I have a boyfriend?” Aaron looks over to the kitchen, where Chas is stood, talking to Lisa. She was looking at Aaron, but when she’s caught by him, she averts her gaze back on Lisa.

“Oh come off it. We’ve all noticed you staring at your phone each week with a lovestruck face. It’s disgustin’, really.” Liv grins.

“And you wonder why I wouldn’t want to expose him to all your charm.” Aaron sarcastically says back.

“So you  _ are _ admitting he exists.” If possible, her grin grows wider. Aaron just scoffs and gets up from the couch, away from Liv’s badgering. It doesn’t matter, she got what she wanted.

He walks out of the pub to stand against the stone wall, thinking.

It’s been a couple of months since Aaron met Robert. It’s not that he’s ashamed of Robert, but he’s afraid of ruining what they have just because Aaron has misread their situation. Robert’s questioning this morning was the first time he’s ever really acknowledged being a more permanent thing in Aaron’s life. But Robert dropped it rather quickly, making Aaron question how serious he was.

Aaron is itching for a smoke, to try to calm his nerves, but he’s officially given up smoking because Robert would always make a face every time they’d kiss after Aaron would smoke. That has to mean something, right? Aaron has never given so much to someone as he has to Robert. But he doesn’t know if that’s enough.

“Alright, love?” Chas comes to stand next to Aaron after a short while. He’d sigh if it wasn’t so predictable Chas would follow him out.

“Yeah, just needed to clear me head.” Aaron gives a pointed look that Chas ignores.

“Want to talk about it?” Chas probes gently. She has more tact than Liv and he supposes he should be grateful for it.

“Not really, no.”

“Okay. We’ll just stand here. In case you do.” Chas says with a smile. 

They stand in silence for a while. Aaron doesn’t remember the last time he just took a moment to be here with his mum. She’s not one known for being quiet, and this comfortable silence between them is something Aaron welcomes. He doesn’t want to talk about his whatever with Robert but he feels somewhat supported just with Chas standing next to him. She does make a few comments about the weather and passers-by but otherwise says nothing.

When Aaron decides it’s time to leave, Chas collects him in her arms for a long hug. “You know, bottling things isn’t always the answer. It would do you good to talk about things.” Chas says apropos of nothing. Almost as if Aaron had told her his dilemma. She gives Aaron a loving squeeze to his arm and kisses his cheek.

He goes to his flat for a bit to get new clothes and shower. Lately, he’s been staying more and more days at Robert’s. Robert has been to his flat a few times, but the fact that Adam lives there makes them be at Robert’s more often because it’s just the two of them.

When Aaron returns to Robert’s flat later the day, he’s mulling over what Chas told him. Robert gives a friendly wave when Aaron walks in, while he’s on the phone talking to some business partner. Aaron sits himself on the couch, trying to find the right words so he can properly talk to Robert about whatever it is they’re doing.

The last time he brought someone for his family to meet was Jackson. Sometimes, he’s not sure if he loved Jackson as much as he thinks he did, or if the grief has put a spin on their time together. Either way, guilt is what prevents him from allowing himself to open up to other people he dates. He remembers all the sympathy, and awkwardness, after Jackson’s passing. He told himself he would never bring another boyfriend to a family brunch until he was absolutely sure they were going to last. Aaron never wants to endure all that attention again.

“I can hear you thinking from here.” Robert’s voice interrupts his thoughts. Aaron looks behind him, over to the kitchen table, where Robert is on his laptop, a few files scattered around him. There’s a playful glint to Robert’s eyes.

“Oh yeah? And what am I thinking about?” Aaron returns the smile. Robert’s smile grows wide at Aaron’s question. He shuts the lid of the laptop close and circles around the couch to face Aaron. He’s looking at Aaron with a fierce intensity that seems to warm Aaron every time. 

“You’re thinking…” Robert trails off when he stands between Aaron’s outstretched legs and gazes down at Aaron. He smiles briefly then leans down to kiss Aaron. Awkwardly, he clambers onto the couch without breaking the kiss, and drapes his body over Aaron’s. Aaron opens up to the kiss and runs his fingers through Robert’s hair softly.

Aaron is happier than he’s ever been, and he sees no reason to change the dynamic of what they have just so his family could meet him. He lets go of all his previous worrying and allows himself to just enjoy the moment with Robert. The casualness and playfulness that the two of them share is simple and makes him happy. It’s enough for now.

*

Aaron doesn’t talk to Robert about it. Instead, he moves into Robert’s flat. Not officially. Maybe if Aaron had listened to Chas, they could be officially living together. But instead it was a gradual thing. He spends more time at Robert’s than his own flat, and much of his clothes have found a home next to Robert’s in his closet. Adam has started to joke that he doesn’t remember what his roommate looks like, and Aaron continues not to acknowledge the situation he’s put himself into. 

But it’s not just him who seems to be avoiding the subject. Every Sunday, whilst Aaron is getting ready to leave for Hotten, Robert just watches Aaron from the bed, eyes soft from sleep. He doesn’t say anything about joining Aaron to the brunch since that morning he joked about it. But there's always this little frown on his face after they say goodbye that Aaron is too scared to ask about or acknowledge. Why should he be the one who asks about it? Robert obviously wants to say something, but instead makes a sad frowning face instead.

When Aaron comes back from the brunch, Robert soaks in all the information that Aaron tells him. Not like a play by play of what happened, but maybe a funny story that Sam told or an incident that happened during the brunch. Robert asks questions about Liv particularly, seemingly interested in Aaron’s little sister.

Robert’s own little sister continues to needle Aaron, saying how strange it is to see Robert in a committed relationship - Robert was not exactly known for his monogamy before he left for Spain. It causes Aaron to pause, he wants to ask her if that’s what Robert is telling her. But it seems pathetic to Aaron having to ask Vic what her brother is saying about Aaron.

It’s a strange stalemate Aaron finds himself every Sunday. Wondering if he should just get over himself and just invite Robert to come with him. But other than that weekly stalemate, Aaron has not been this happy possibly in his entire life. Robert makes Aaron smile and laugh, even when he’s being a smug bastard. He has shit taste in music and some movies, but they also have a mutual love for other things as well. 

One Sunday, when Aaron is at his mother’s pub, he’s reminded of Robert’s bad taste in music when he gets a text from Robert. It’s after most of the Dingles clear out, and it’s just Liv, Charity, Noah, and Chas to help clean up the mess. Aaron wishes he could just skip out on the cleanup, but Chas had given him a hard look that distinctly said ‘ _ don’t even think about _ ’.

Charity and Chas are nagging each other and Liv and Noah are just watching each other play some game on their phone. Really, it’s more like  _ Aaron _ is the only one cleaning up. Just when he’s about to make some snide remark, he gets the text from Robert.

_Shake it off is playing. I need my dancing partner_ _:(_ Aaron laughs at the text, remembering what Robert is referring to. One Saturday morning, Robert had finally convinced Aaron to cook him breakfast, and Robert turned on the radio while Aaron prepped. Some naff Taylor Swift song started playing and Robert pulled Aaron into his arms and sang into Aaron’s mouth while unsuccessfully trying to get Aaron to dance with him.

_ I’ve seen ya dance before, mate. You don’t need me there for you to make a fool of yourself. _

_ Well maybe I just want you here with me _

Aaron pauses, a greedy smile taking over his face as he rereads Robert’s text. He hates how Robert’s lines seem to always light Aaron up. He’s trying to think of some reply when he realizes the ambient noise has gone quiet. He looks up from his phone and sees Charity, Chas, and Liv looking at Aaron with identical smiles. Even Noah looks on with an interested face.

“What?” Aaron pockets his phone, embarrassed with the attention he’s receiving. 

“Just bring him here already!” Chas throws her hands up in the air.

“Who?”

All four of them, even Noah, give each other eye rolls. 

“Your boyfriend, ya dolt! We’ve already had this conversation. But no one seems to listen to me!” Liv grouses, crossing her arms.

“I don’t even know if he’d want to…” Aaron mumbles, heat rising to his cheeks. He feels foolish having to admit that.

“Babe, you spend more time glued to your phone than you do talking to us. Either drag him here by his ear, or stop ignoring us in favor of your phone.” Charity sighs and leaves the kitchen, Noah following behind. He gives a shrug to Aaron before running after Charity.

An awkward silence falls after Charity leaves. Aaron doesn’t know what to say, he’s probably been so obvious to everyone. Chas comes over to Aaron and squeezes his arm. “Aaron, love, I’ve never seen you smile so much when you’re looking at your phone. He clearly means a lot to you.” She hesitates slightly but continues, “I don’t even think I saw you this happy with Jackson.”

“Mum…” Aaron interrupts softly, feeling even more awkward. 

“I’m just saying,” She raises her hands up in surrender, “If he makes you this happy, then he’s worth meeting, right?”

“We won’t even make fun of his taste in blokes. Just tell him embarrassing stories about you.” Liv promises with a smile, and Aaron deflates a little with a smile.

He ends up telling them about Robert. How he met him, how he’s Vic’s older brother, how they’re practically living in each other’s pockets, about Aaron’s insecurity that they’ve not spoken about what their relationship is. Finally, he opens up about the loss of Jackson and the reason he’s been so hesitant about bringing Robert. Chas reiterates her belief that Aaron looks happier than ever, and that he shouldn’t chain himself to his grief. It makes Aaron agree and feel free - being able to finally unload everything that’s been weighing on his mind.

It’s late in the afternoon when Aaron gets ready to leave. Liv gives Aaron a hug, a rarity coming from her, but the moment passes as quickly as it comes, when Liv punches Aaron’s arm, and tells him to sort himself out already. 

“I want to meet the nice boy who makes you smile,” Chas whispers against Aaron’s ear when she hugs him. She pats Aaron’s shoulder and he gives her a watery smile.

Aaron doesn’t go back to Robert’s flat after leaving Hotten. He drives around for a while to contemplate where he goes from here. It’s obvious he’s going to have to talk to Robert. And maybe it will be fine. He doesn’t know why he’s so scared, it’s not like Robert acts disinterested in Aaron, quite the opposite, really.

He thinks about Chas’s parting words and it makes him laugh thinking about Robert being referred to as a ‘nice boy’. The thing about Robert is, he’s not a nice person. Aaron has heard Robert yell at his coworkers over the phone, the sometimes rude things he says about his brother and dead father, how he can sometimes be short with strangers. Yet, Robert has never once been that way to Aaron, even when they first met. The kindness he extends to Aaron is genuine and reserved strictly to him (and sometimes Vic when she’s not annoying Robert). 

Aaron has been waiting this whole time for Robert to say something to acknowledge the fact they are something  _ more _ than casual. But he’s realizing, he doesn’t really need to hear Robert say he loves Aaron, it’s fairly obvious in Robert’s actions.

Suddenly realizing how thick he’s been with Robert, Aaron finally drives back to Robert’s flat, ready to tell Robert Aaron loves him. By the time he gets back to the flat, it’s nightfall. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed since brunch. 

Robert rushes to Aaron as he opens the front door, engulfing him in a hug. “Thank god! You weren’t answering your phone, I thought something happened to ya!” Robert sounds equal parts relieved and stressed against Aaron’s head.

Aaron pulls away from Robert’s hug to take out his phone and sees how many missed calls he’s had from Robert. There’s even a few missed calls from Adam and a text asking if he was okay.

“You asked Adam if I was okay?” Aaron asks carefully, feeling guilty for the unintentional stress he caused Robert.

“Well, yeah. I couldn’t ask any of the people you go have brunch with. But thought maybe Adam might have known where you were.” Robert sheepishly admits. Robert couldn’t ask any of his family because Aaron hasn’t introduced Robert to them.

Robert’s worry and all the talk he’s had with himself and his family want to burst out of Aaron, and he knows how out of the blue it is, but he blurts, “I love you.”

Robert’s eyes widen, “What’s brought this on?”

Aaron tries to stamp out the hurt he feels with Robert’s question. Tells himself Robert asked that because of how out of the left-field Aaron’s declaration was. “It’s just...I go there to be with me family and I realized somewhere along the way,  _ you’ve  _ become me family, too. And I just...I love you, Robert.”

The softest smile blooms on Robert’s face. It’s beautiful,  _ he’s _ beautiful, and it calms some of the nerves Aaron is feeling. Robert cups Aaron’s face and kisses him soundly on the lips. “I love you, too.”

Happiness erupts in Aaron’s body and gives Robert a few more quick pecks. Robert laughs and wraps Aaron in a hug, the pair of them swaying on their feet. Aaron feels foolish having waited so long to get to this point, but now that it’s here, it’s perfect.

Later, when they’re laying in bed, happy and content, Aaron rolls into Robert’s chest and looks up at him with a rueful smile, “Will you come to brunch with me next Sunday?”

Robert gives Aaron the biggest self-assured smile and leans down to give him a kiss. “I thought you would never ask.”

Aaron falls asleep with a smile on his face, never feeling happier than in this moment.

*

The week leading up to the next brunch has Robert stopping by Aaron’s restaurant every day at lunch, with a compliment ready for the chef who cooked his meal. Vic rolls her eyes and says somehow the pair of them have become even more insufferable. She couldn’t believe how daft both he and Robert were acting. 

Sunday morning, whilst Aaron is getting ready to leave for Hotten, Robert isn’t in bed watching. He’s next to Aaron buttoning up his best dress shirt, eyes soft with love for Aaron. The best part about getting ready next to Robert was that there was no frowning face as they left through the front door. Robert sings along to yet another naff Taylor Swift song, leaning against Aaron’s shoulder as he drives to Hotten.

As they creep up to his mum’s pub, Aaron turns to Robert and asks with a smile, “Ready?”

“Oh Aaron…” Robert says with crinkled eyes, “I’ve been ready since that first Sunday you left my bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying healthy and sane during all this craziness. Come say hi on tumblr, I'm exploring-in-space :)


End file.
